brunomarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marry You
"Marry You" is a song by American recording artist Bruno Mars, released as the fourth single internationally from his debut studio album, Doo-Wops and Hooligans. Mars wrote the song with his production team The Smeezingtons, who also produced the track. "Marry You" incorporates influences of reggae and R&B. Lyrically, the song sees Mars singing about a spontaneous marriage idea. It received generally mixed reviews from most of the critics, with some complimenting its production and Mars' vocals on the song. The song charted at number 85 on the Billboard Hot 100 and at number 10 on the Canadian Hot 100. It also peaked at number eight in Australia and at number 11 in the United Kingdom. Background "Marry You" was written by Mars, Philip Lawrence and Ari Levine, and was produced by The Smeezingtons. The song has elements of reggae and R&B. "Marry You" is a love song, about a couple when they go to Las Vegas, and spontaneously decide to get married. It is three minutes and fifty seconds long. The song is composed in the key of F major and is set in time signature of common time with a tempo of 145 beats per minute. Mars' vocal range spans from C4 to D5. Reception Critical reception "Marry You" received mixed reviews from critics. Tim Sendra of Allmusic said the song was "pleasantly silly", but praised its "dynamic and nuanced production". Mike Diver of BBC Music simply called it a "too-clingy and very creepy love song". Ken Capobianco of The Boston Globe called it an "artfully arranged throwback" love song, and said Mars' "plaintive voice aches oh so gently on it". Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly wrote that "a malt-shop heart beats beneath the digital skin of tracks like the buoyant "Marry You". Eric Henderson of Slant Magazine thou. Chart performance Although "Marry You" has not been released as a single in the U.S., it debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 91 on the week dated December 11, 2010, and peaked at number 85 on January 15, 2011 due to strong digital sales. In Australia, "Marry You" debuted at number 50 on the ARIA Singles Chart on December 12, 2010. The song reached a peak of number eight. In Canada, the song debuted at number 83 on the Canadian Hot 100 and eventually peaked at number 10 after release as a single. "Marry You" also made its debut on the UK Singles Chart at number 66. On the week ending January 27, 2011, it debuted at number 47 on the Irish Singles Chart. Live performances Mars performed "Marry You" at the Bowery Ballroom in New York City on August 25, 2010, and at 2011 MTV Europe Music Awards on November 6, 2011. The song was also added to the set list of his Doo-Wops & Holligans tour. Furthermore, "Marry You" was covered on the television show Glee on "Furt", an episode that aired in November 2010. The show's cover version peaked at number twenty-seven on the singles chart of Australia, number nineteen in Canada, number thirty-one in Ireland and number thirty-two in the United States. Lyrics It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, No one will know, Come on girl. Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow, Shots of patron, And it's on girl. Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready. Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, So whatcha wanna do? Let's just run girl. If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. No, I won't blame you; It was fun girl. Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready. Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Just say I do, Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby. x2 Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Category:Songs Category:Doo-Wops and Hooligans Songs Category:Doo-Wops and Hooligans Singles Category:Bruno Mars